Battle of Kashyyyk
The Battle of Kashyyyk was a battle fought on and around the world of Kashyyyk between the Equestrians and their Wookie allies against the Collective , which was a phyrric victory for the Equestrians. Main Battle The main battle refers to the space battle, which was by far the most bloody part of the conflict. The Collective deployed a mere 10 vessels, most of which were small save for the Carriers and the two Battleships, while the Equestrians deployed one hundred and two ships (Including the Dreadnought and the Stealth Vessel). One of the four Alicorns was lost when a Velites ship used it's slip space engines to destroy her stealth vessel following her usage of magic to remove all Hardlight cannons and energy projectors from the fleet. The remainder of the fleet proceeded to charge the enemy using just their point defences, jumping into the middle of the Equestrian fleet In a creative move, the Collective used their infantry forces, specifically their Habitat and Assembly walkers , to engage the Equestrian dreadnought. As a result, the Equestrian dreadnought was destroyed, which took the surrounding Collective vessels with it due to it's usage of Dark Energy. The dreadnought it's self is thought to have been worth more in resources and lives than the entire Collective battlegroup, and the 10 vessels are honoured hero's among the Collective, specifically Shipmaster Julius of the Velites ship Sanguinem Patrum Nostrorum, the famed ship that sacrificed it's self to kill the Alicorn Cadance Aftermath and Legacy During the space battle, small groups of Collective soldiers, including megarachnids , had been deployed to the planet They proceeded to launch a campaign against the Equestrians and Wookies from the safety of the forest. A dark magic plague was used in an attempt to take out the Megarachnids, but due to random mutation one of the megarachnids was immune to it, and replaced the Queen upon her death, creating a new hive of Dark Magic Immune Megarachnids The attacks and ambushes continued for two years before the tunnels they were hiding in were collapsed on them. It is rumoured, however, that some of the forces survived and are biding their time or preparing another assault. Other rumours say that the forces were somehow able to escape the world, others say that there is still an active megarachnid hive upon the planet. The battle displayed the danger and power of the Collective in the Galaxy, similar to how the Battle of Morn had done so over fifty thousand years prior. It sparked the begining of a war between the Equestrians and the Lakfakalle Cooperative Federation against the Collective. It's impact on the Wookies should not be disregarded either; The Collective's Saeva Simius have become very hated for their actions during the war, as the Saeva Simius flayed Wookies in order to keep the Stealth Talismans of the Equestrians active for their own use, and this led to their naming as the 'Flayed Ones'. Other such hatred extends to the Aru'Shumi , who are rightfully feared due to their ability to assimilate traits from the most dangerous species of Kashyyyk and use them against the Wookies. In addition, they are afraid of a second Collective invasion, after having seen the power of just ten Collective ships.